Juntos para Siempre
by Monz Pollen
Summary: "¿Por qué la vida no te puso antes en mi camino? Te amo Edward y no sabes lo que duele tener que dejarte…"


**Descargo de personajes: **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia con propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me tomé el atrevimiento de tomarlos prestados para la creación de esta historia.

Cuarto lugar en el concurso**Cuando el Amor no Basta**

Gracias a Anndie Cullen-Li por ayudarme con la ardua labor de beteo. Gracias Barbie por hacer que no me rindiera… si aunque no lo creas tú me ayudaste a que no me rindiera. Te Quiero Mujer.

Enjoy it

Love

Monz Pollen

* * *

><p><strong>***Juntos para siempre***<strong>

**BPOV**

Sólo recordaba que mi madre había perdido su cabello paulatinamente. Una tarde cuando llegó del hospital y se quitó la mascada que cubría su cabeza me di cuenta de que no quedaba ni una hebra de su hermoso cabello dorado. Se sentó en un sillón de la sala yo la seguí y me senté en su regazo, con mi dedito índice dibujé las ojeras que se marcaban debajo de sus ojos del color del cielo. "Recuerda que te amaré por toda la vida princesa mía"… Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Mi padre me despertó cuando el reloj de Hello Kitty que colgaba en la pared de mi habitación marcaba la media noche: "Pequeña, mamá se ha ido", a pesar de que era muy pequeña tenía plena conciencia de lo que era la muerte, sabía que es una etapa del ciclo de la vida. Pero mi madre, no tenía más de cuarenta y su enfermedad había acabado completamente con ella, eso era lo que no cabía en mi cabecita de seis años: ¿Cómo una persona tan buena como mi madre había muerto a causa del cáncer? Mi padre me abrazó y lloró conmigo en sus brazos. Nos quedamos dormidos en mi pequeña cama, a la mañana siguiente me puso el único vestidito negro que había en mi clóset, mis zapatos de charol y fuimos al cementerio a sepultar a mi madre.

Había transcurrido una semana después de la partida de mamá y de nuevo sólo recuerdo el cuerpo de mi padre tirado en la cama abrazando el pijama de mi madre. Llevaba sentada horas en el umbral de puerta, había pedido a papá que me preparara algo de comer, pero él no se movió de la posición en la que estaba. Cuando lo vi levantarse, me brillaron los ojitos "por fin", pensé y mi barriguita gruñó contenta, pero papá sólo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, sacó un arma, la vi brillar entre sus manos. ¡Juro que quise levantarme y detenerlo!, pero una fuerza me mantuvo pegada al suelo, después lo vi apuntar a su sien derecha y acto seguido un estruendo que cimbró todo mi mundo…

Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo veinticinco años. La vida no había sido muy buena conmigo, en mis veinticinco años no recordaba nada humano que me hubiera pasado. Después de la muerte de mis padres fui enviada a un orfanato donde fui criada hasta que cumplí dieciocho y pude salir de ese lugar. Nunca en la vida había tenido un novio o amigas, mucho menos había besado a alguien. No me parecía ni tantito a las mujeres que aparecían en las revistas, mi piel era casi transparente mi cabello un desastre, mi ojos tristes y sin luz, mis labios finitos y sin chiste. Encima huérfana y sola. Trabajaba de cajera en Triftway, con tan sólo la educación básica concluida no podía aspirar a más, ganaba lo suficiente para mis gastos, por lo menos comida no me faltaba.

Una noche de Enero llegué muerta del supermercado, me dolían los pies a muerte. Como siempre me tiré en uno de los sillones de la sala, me quité los zapatos, encendí el televisor y esperé a que me diera hambre para levantarme a la cocina. La mayoría de las veces me vencía el sueño y no cenaba nada, pero siempre me levantaba alrededor de las veintitrés horas para bañarme. Había notado una secreción extraña que salía de mi pezón derecho, tenía semanas con eso, pero lo había ignorado pero hoy especialmente había manchado demasiado mi sostén. Me asusté, mi madre había muerto de cáncer de mama y sabía que yo tenía que hacerme chequeos periódicamente, pero no lo hacía. Aun así decidí que iría ver al médico, aunque sabía cuál era el diagnóstico.

La salida del sol anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día, por demasiado tiempo había deseado no despertar más, pero la vida aún no me había dado ese regalo.

Me levanté, me había rendido en la batalla con mi cabello y sólo lo recogía en una cola de caballo, me puse el uniforme y salí con dirección al hospital, tendría una bronca enorme con Mike por llegar parte, pero se supone que primero es la salud, ¿cierto?

Entré al consultorio de la doctora Jessica Stanley, era la primera paciente de la mañana. Ángela, la enfermera, me llamó…

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – me preguntó sin siquiera mirarme.

— Isabella Swan – le contesté.

— ¿Edad?

— 25 años.

— Vamos a pesarte y a tomarte tus signos — cuando terminó me dijo que tomara asiento y que esperara a que la doctora me llamara.

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos cuando me llamó…

— Isabella Swan — dijo mirando mi expediente — ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

— Pensé un poco en decirte – de mi pezón derecho escurre una secreción — sentí como los colores se me subían a la cara. Me miró.

— Por favor descúbrete — me dijo. Me levanté la blusa y le mostré mi seno derecho, me tanteo un poco — Sabes lo que puede ser, ¿cierto? — asentí meneando la cabeza — aun así ordenaré una serie de análisis para rectificar el diagnóstico — escribió en una receta lo que necesitaba y me la entregó — por favor hazlos lo más pronto posible, estamos en contra del tiempo.

— Gracias doctora – alcance a balbucear.

Salí del consultorio y me subí a mi vieja camioneta roja, la encendí y avancé hacía el supermercado. No me podría pasar menos a mí, digo mi vida era una mierda, ¿Qué más podría esperar? Cuando llegué me enfrente a la furia del Mike, llevaba el justificante médico, pero aun así me descontó las tres horas que había llegado tarde.

Fui a hacer los análisis el fin de semana y después de una semana de esperar los resultados se los llevé a la doctora...

— Sí Isabella, es cáncer de mama, lamentablemente está muy avanzado, no hay mucho por hacer. En tu expediente dice que tienes antecedentes de la misma enfermedad, ¿Por qué no te atendiste?, pudimos haberlo evitarlo – miré mis pies, tenía razón pero no le iba a decir que lo que más deseaba era morir.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda doctora?, porque supongo que no hay más que hacer.

— Pues podríamos someterte a unas cuantas sesiones de quimioterapia, tal vez podríamos evitar la metástasis y se extienda a los demás órganos, después podríamos operar para quitarlo completamente

— Era la misma situación que mi madre, volví a preguntar — ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

— Un año aproximadamente Isabella — cerré los ojos — gracias — le susurré y salí del consultorio.

Decidí que ese día no trabajaría. Llegué a mi casa, pensé que me sentiría reconfortada con la idea de morir, pero no era así. Me dio miedo el hecho que tendría que pasar sola por esa etapa, tal vez nadie se daría cuenta de que había muerto hasta que de la casa saliera un olor penetrante y descubrieran mi cadáver en descomposición. Sé es un pensamiento demasiado lúgubre, pero no podía esperar más, no tenía a nadie. Lloré, nunca pensé que lo haría, ¡por dios tan solo tenía veinticinco años! Mi vida se me había ido en desear morir, y ahora que iba a hacerlo, no lo quería, irónico ¿no?

El sol entraba por la ventana. Recordé que cuando tenía dieciséis quería viajar y conocer al mundo, saltar del bungee, viajar en un globo aerostático, siempre quise emprender un viaje de carretera por todo el país. Me levanté sobresaltada, recordé que mis padres me habían dejado una pequeña herencia de la que no había tocado ni un dólar, ¿y sí?... No lo pensaría más, tan sólo me quedaba un año de vida, o menos y por lo menos trataría de cumplir algunos de mis sueños de adolescente, y cuando sintiera que el momento estaba cerca me internaría en un hospital o buscaría un lugar decente para morir.

Saldría la mañana siguiente, iría al banco a retirar un poco de dinero y emprendería mi viaje, mi primera parada sería la soleada California…

**EPOV**

Mi último recuerdo feliz fue cuando la abuela Cullen y yo pintamos el techo de mi recámara como si fuera el cielo. Mi abuela, fotógrafa de profesión era la persona más viva a sus ochenta y tantos años de edad, amaba subirse a "Hannah" su moto y pasear conmigo detrás. Está de sobra decir que a mis padres les molestaba que ella hiciera eso "Mamá no puedes subir a Edward a la moto, que pasa si se caen los dos de ese aparato" le decía mi padre. Yo amaba dar paseos en Hannah, me sentía libre de la prisión en la mis padres se empeñaban en encerarme.

Ella murió seis meses después de mi cumpleaños número diez. Recuerdo que lloré por semanas su pérdida "Eddie la muerte es el inicio de una nueva aventura, recuerdas que eso le dijo Dumbledore a Harry..." me dijo tres días antes de morir como si lo hubiera presagiado. Acostumbraba acostarme en mi cama y mirar el techo lleno de nubes "Así era el cielo antes de que tanta contaminación nos invadiera de un azul impresionante y nubes de algodón..."

Mi padre era un avaro de primera, mi abuela tenía acciones en varias empresas dentro y fuera del país. Ella sabía que mi padre malgastaría ese dinero y yo fui su heredero universal y ese dinero no se podía tocar hasta que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad o en caso de que alguna emergencia surgiera.

La empresa de mi padre cayó en quiebra tres años después de la muerte de la abuela y la única solución fue inventarme una enfermedad incurable para poder cobrar parte de la herencia, pero no les basto eso, después inventaron que había muerto para poder tener todo el dinero sin restricción y me encerraron en el sótano de mi casa.

Después mi madre decidió que podía servirle de algo, tendría por lo menos dieciséis años, perdí la conciencia del tiempo desde que entre en el sótano. Ella entró desnuda, no la sentí, yo estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro que había encontrado entre las cosas que había en el sótano, me asusté cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro, nunca me había tocado de una manera tan amorosa.

— Edward mi amor, vine a jugar un rato contigo.

— Madre hace mucho que dejé de jugar — le contesté.

— Serán juegos de niños grandes, cariño — y sentí su mano en mi miembro. Después su cuerpo encima del mío y sus asquerosos gemidos en mi oído

— Desde ese día entraba cada noche al sótano y abusaba de mí…

Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 21 años y hace unos días logre salir del sótano donde vivía...

Escapé en el momento en el que descubrí que había matado a mi madre, mi padre estaba llegando a casa cuando entro a la habitación y vio el cuerpo de su adorada esposa bañado en sangre "!La mataste!" fue lo único que dijo, apuesto que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que me hacía.

No podía quitar esa escena de mi mente. Ella tirada en la cama bañada en sangre. Tengo que aceptarlo, perdí en control cuando la azotaba con el látigo, pero me tenía harto, me daba asco la manera en la que me tocaba. Aún tenía sus gritos clavados en mi mente pidiendo que me detuviera, pero yo no podía hacerlo me sentía poseído por una fuerza extraña que me decía que no parara, que la golpeara hasta que pagara cada mal rato que me había hecho pasar, en un momento de lucidez miré la pistola que papá guardaba en la mesita de noche, me detuve por un instante y vi como hacía el intento por incorporarse de la cama, tomé el arma y sin pensarlo le disparé.

Llevaba días corriendo sin rumbo, las piernas me dolían, tenía hambre y sed, mis pulmones se estaban quedando sin aire. Encima su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza "¡La mataste!", me tiré a la orilla de la carretera y abracé mi cuerpo. Yo sólo estaba cansado de ser tratado como un objeto. Ella lo merecía, me trataba como basura, sólo era su juguete sexual. Era mi madre y las madres no abusan de sus hijos, los cuidan, les dan besos y les preparan pasteles de chocolate.

Pero yo había tenido la mala suerte de que ese monstruo me tocará como madre.

Tenía miedo, sabía que tenía que alejarme porque no dudaba que mi padre enviara a la policía a buscarme. De repente escuché el ruido de un motor acercarse, salté como resorte y sin pensarlo me puse enfrente de la camioneta, esta se detuvo y un par de ojos de un impresionante café me miraron por el parabrisas.

Una esbelta silueta se bajó del auto tirando pestes…

— ¿Qué te pasa idiota? Te pude haber atropellado ¿Acaso estás loco? — me quedé sin habla nunca en la vida había visto algo tan bonito — ¿Qué no me escuchas?

— Sí, lo siento… no sé porque lo hice — terminé por confesarle.

— ¡Pude haberte matado! — y me dio la espalda.

— Lo siento — le dije.

— Está bien, sólo aléjate del camino, esta vez corriste con suerte – se dio la vuelta, mi única salida de ese lugar se estaba subiendo de vuelta a su camioneta.

— ¿Puedo ir con usted? — le pregunté.

— ¿Qué?

— Si ¿puedo ir con usted? ¡por favor! Voy a California, sé que está cerca de aquí — me miró extrañada.

— ¡No! ¿Con que confianza puedo subirte a mi camioneta?

— ¡Por favor! — le supliqué — necesito irme de este lugar — se quedó callada y siguió su camino de vuelta a la camioneta, no iría con ella.

— Bueno, está bien. De todas maneras voy para allá. Anda súbete, pero sólo a California.

Subí al asiento del copiloto y la camioneta se puso en marcha. Estuvimos en silencio por mucho tiempo. No sabía que decirle, desde hace mucho tiempo que no mantenía una conversación con alguien. Decidí que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada, después de un rato ella fue quien comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — me preguntó.

— Edward Cullen, ¿Y usted?

— ¡Basta quieres! — me asustó cuando gritó — no soy tan vieja para que me trates de usted. Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella.

— Está bien Bella — le dije bajito.

— Perdón por gritarte, pero me exaspera que me llamen de usted.

— No te preocupes ¿Porque vas a California?

— Mmm… de paseo ¿Y tú? dijiste que tenías que huir de Washington.

Estaba claro que no podía decirle que era un asesino, me había costado demasiado que me dejara ir con ella – sólo huyo de mis padres.

— ¡Oh! Rebeldía adolescente.

Ojala fuera eso —Sí un poco — le sonreí.

La conversación murió en ese instante al parecer no era muy buena conversadora, me alegraba por eso así no tendría que lidiar con más preguntas que no podía contestar.

Viajamos por unas horas más en total silencio, después el sueño me comenzó a vencer, luchaba con mis ojos que insistían en cerrarse "Duerme un rato", me dijo y yo me dejé llevar de la mano de Morfeo a la tierra de los sueños.

Desperté cuando sentí los rayos del sol calentando mi cara, en ese instante me di cuenta de la camioneta no avanzaba más. Ella estaba acostada en el asiento de atrás. Si bien, me había parecido bonita en cuanto la vi, no había tenido la oportunidad de observarla con detenimiento… sus mejillas estaban graciosamente coloreadas de rojo, tenía unos labios bien formados de color melocotón, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por dos tupidas cortinas de pestañas. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, su pequeña cintura se ceñía a su playera por la manera en la que estaba acostada y después unas pronunciadas caderas que eran cubiertas por sus jeans…

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

— Eh... Disculpa — le dije apenado.

— Descuida, sé que soy un harapo comparado a las mujeres con las que debes estar acostumbrado a tratar – saltó de manera hábil al asiento de adelante y encendió la camioneta.

Me reí ¿cómo podía verse de esa manera?, si era la cosa más bonita que mis ojos habían visto – Eso no es cierto — le conteste…

— Bueno sigamos camino a California, ¿no queremos perder tiempo cierto?

— No sé por cuánto tiempo más viajamos…

— ¿Conoces el mar? — me preguntó.

No.

Pues mira a la derecha.

Y allí estaba justo como me lo describió mi abuela cientos de veces, de dimensiones exorbitantes, de un azul penetrante. Medio se notaba la arena que lo rodeaba, el sol en su máximo esplendor era el detalle que faltaba para que ese paisaje fuera tal y como me lo mostraba la abuela Cullen en sus fotografías.

— Sabes, pensé que yo era la única rara que no lo conocía — su voz me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

— Pues ya vez que no — le respondí. Se bajó de la camioneta yo junto con ella.

— ¿Quieres comer?

— Jum... sí, pero no tengo dinero — le dije apenado.

— No te preocupes yo invito.

Entramos a lugar modesto cerca de la playa, nos sentamos un una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana. Se acercó una señora de mediana edad con el uniforme del lugar.

— ¿Quieren ordenar?

— Sí, yo quiero panqueques con miel de maple, huevos con jamón y jugo de naranja

— ¿Café? — preguntó la mujer

— No, así está bien — después me miró esperando que pidiera algo. Me sudaban las manos, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había pisado un restaurante.

— Lo mismo que ella — terminé por decir. No estaba seguro de poder comer todo eso, en el sótano solo comía una vez al día, un plato de asquerosa avena, peor que la comida de preso. Así que mi estómago era pequeño, pero intentaría comer todo.

Desayunamos en silencio y cuando terminamos fuimos a la playa…

— Es hermoso cierto – me dijo.

— Es mejor que las postales que me mostraba mi abuela.

Y era cierto "Es enorme Eddie, el sonido que emanan las olas cuando chocan con las rocas te arrulla por la noche, querido. Verás que algún día escaparemos de tus padres y te llevaré a que lo conozcas". Pero ese día nunca llegó y me hubiera gustado que mi abuela fuera quién estaba a mi lado ahora. Mientras recordaba ella se había ido de mi lado, la busqué desesperado con la mirada, ¿Y si me había dejado?

La vi sentada en la orilla de la playa abrazando sus rodillas. Miraba con nostalgia el mar y vi una lágrima correr por sus mejillas que limpió cuando se dio cuenta de que me senté a su lado.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

— Por nada — me miró y siguió limpiando sus lágrimas.

— Sé que no nos conocemos demasiado, pero puedes confiar en mí…

— Sí tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo… — quería decir más pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en sus lágrimas.

— Tranquila — me aventuré a abrazarla, ella no se alejó – Llora si eso es lo que necesitas — se acurrucó en mi pecho.

No sé por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, sentía su camisa mojada por sus lágrimas, no dije nada más tan sólo deje que se desahogara. De la nada se soltó de mi abrazó y me miró traviesa, aunque aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¡Vamos al mar! - dijo levantándose. No entendí su cambio tan repentino, pero la seguí

Entramos al mar y me salpicó de agua, yo le seguí. Después de un rato los dos estábamos empapados y de nuevo me abrazó, me miraba a los ojos, me perdí en ellos, en el chocolate fundido que los llenaba…

**BPOV**

Mentiría si dijera que él no era el hombre más guapo de todo el universo…

Con sus ojos verdes, sus labios definidos, su perfil de Adonis, la manera en la su camisa mojada se le pegaba a su cuerpo… "Isabella", me regañé mentalmente; simplemente era lo mejor que mis ojos habían visto.

Mi experiencia en el tema de los hombres era nula. Nunca en la vida había llegado si quiera a primera base con alguien, es más creo que nunca había visto a un hombre como futuro prospecto. Estaba segura de que yo era fea, así que realmente no valía esforzarse ni un poquito por algo que no iba a suceder. Pero él tenía algo, aunque no sabía nada de él su aura infantil me tenía atrapada, había despertado mi instinto maternal y me llenaba de curiosidad saber quién era él.

Desaparecí de su vista cuando noté que se perdió en sus pensamientos, tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar y no podía hacerlo frente a él. Me alejé aproximadamente unos veinte metros y dejé que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas.

Por hora no había ningún indicio de la enfermedad, me sentía bien. Pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando la enfermedad comenzará a pasarme la factura. Me dolía en sobremanera el hecho de que estaba sola, en otras circunstancias todo sería más fácil, pero pues eso me había tocado vivir.

Me arrepentía enormemente de haber deseado tantas veces morir… "Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo..." le dije cuando me preguntó porque lloraba y sin pensarlo me abracé a su pecho hasta que se calmó mi llanto… "¡Qué demonios Isabella Swan!, hiciste ese viaje para divertirte, no para lamentarme de tu desgracia" pensé para mí misma, me solté de su abrazo y lo lleve al mar.

La conexión que tuvimos en ese instante cuando me miró a los ojos me asustó, no la había sentido nunca, pero me obligué a dejarlo pasar, no podía darme el lujo de sentir algo más por él. Bajé la mi mirada me solté de su abrazo.

Hasta ahora había olvidado completamente el hecho que su destino era California, ya estábamos en allí, pero él no había vuelto a tocar el tema. Cuando salimos del mar, fui a la camioneta a cambiarme…

— Si me disculpas — le dije cuando comencé a quitarme los zapatos a mojados.

— Si, perdón — y se alejó. Recordé que cuando lo encontré no llevaba nada con él, no tenía ropa para cambiarse, que tonta había sido al meterlo al mar.

— No traías nada contigo – le dije — no puedes quedarte mojado, ven.

— No importa, déjalo así, ya se secará.

— ¡No señor! No puedes quedarte así – prácticamente lo arrastré a un lugar que vendía playeras, y el escogió una color amarilla.

— Gracias — me dijo.

— Bueno, me tengo que ir tengo que seguir mi camino — me miró asustado.

— De eso quería hablar contigo — bajó la mirada y empezó jugar con sus manos — sé que dije que solo quería llegar a California, pero necesito ir más lejos…

Internamente me había preparado para esto, de alguna forma sabía que sólo había dicho California porque fue en lo primero que pensó. Había decidido que si lo pedía lo llevaría conmigo, no perdía nada con hacerlo puede que hasta me ganara un lugar en el cielo…

— ¿Cuál es realmente tu destino Edward?

— Ese es el problema, no tengo un destino — me sorprendí obviamente esto iba más allá de rebeldía adolescente

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, no tengo un destino solo huí de mi casa — era tan tierna la manera en la que me confesaba su mentira

— Puedes venir conmigo, yo tampoco tengo un lugar fijo, ¡podemos ser compañeros de viaje! — le dije exagerando mi reacción. Él se rió y me miró con hermosos ojos verdes cargados de inocencia — Vamos sube la camioneta — le dije, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro —Vamos Edward.

— Es que tampoco traigo un sólo centavo — se tapó la cara con dos manos.

— No te preocupes, yo tengo suficiente para los dos.

— Pero se supone que el hombre en quién se hace cargo de todo — me reí para mis adentros.

— Pero yo soy una mujer moderna y esta vez me hago cargo yo, ¡vamos sube ya! — aun mirando al piso logre que subiera a la camioneta…

— De nuevo el silencio se instaló entre los dos, el miraba por la ventana…

— ¿Por qué huyes? — me aventuré a preguntar. Él se tensó al instante.

— Eh… buen es difícil de explicar.

— Está bien si no me quieres contar…

— No te contaré, pero no sé cómo hacerlo — eso me estaba asustando.

— Guardé silencio y espere a que comenzara a hablar, no sé cuánto tiempo tardo en hacerlo "Mate a mi madre…", eso fue lo primero que dijo y comenzó a narrarme su trágica historia. Como era posible que alguien fuera capaz de mancillar a alguien que viene de tu vientre como lo hizo su madre…

**EPOV**

Llevábamos cerca de una semana viajando juntos, nuestra siguiente parada era Texas. Después de haberle contado lo que había pasado con mi madre pensé que ella me dejaría votado a la mitad del camino pero… sorpresivamente no lo hizo, seguíamos viajando juntos.

Me cuidaba como si fuera un niño pequeño, en ciertas ocasiones me molestaba que lo hiciera, tengo 21 años no necesito tantas atenciones, pero ella no entendía eso. Pero la mayoría del tiempo me gustaba que se preocupara por mí, después de mi abuela no había habido nadie que me cuidara de la manera en la que lo hacía ella, estaba al pendiente de mí todo el tiempo, que si dormía bien, que si comía lo suficiente, que si estaba cómodo.

Aún no sabía mucho de ella, cada vez que intentaba sacar a colación su pasado ella siempre se las ingeniaba para cambiarme el tema y terminábamos hablando de trivialidades. Odiaba eso yo había tenido la confianza suficiente en ella para contarle sobre mí, pero ella siempre se negaba hacerlo.

Hace dos noches cuándo estábamos de paso en Arizona decidió detenerse en la carretera para admirar el cielo nocturno que esa noche nos regaló una lluvia de estrellas…

— ¡Mira Edward! – detuvo la camioneta de golpe, y bajo de la camioneta yo la seguí.

— Es hermoso, pero no más que tú — me sorprendí cuando aquello salió de mi boca. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo

— Deja de jugar quieres, nada es más hermoso que el cielo y mucho menos yo.

— Haz vivido engañada. Tú eres la cosa más bonita que mis ojos han visto — las palabras salían a borbotones de mi boca

— Te recuerdo que viviste 7 años encerrado en un sótano no es que hayas visto demasiado — me dolieron sus palabras.

— Tienes razón… qué sé yo.

— Lo siento Edward, pero…

— Déjalo, si — me di la vuelta y subí de nuevo a la camioneta.

Me prometí no volver a tocar ese tema nunca más, pero la atracción que sentía por ella estaba creciendo cada día más. Estuvo largo rato viendo las estrellas, yo me quedé dormido en el asiento de atrás. "Te quiero Edward, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de sentir en esta etapa de mi vida. Debo seguir sola, no debo arrastrarte conmigo". Él te quiero resonaba en mis oídos ¡me quería!...

**BPOV**

Era mi niño pequeño, había sufrido tanto, él no merecía lo que el monstruo de su madre le había hecho pasar…

Llevamos dos meses viajando juntos nuestra última parada había sido Texas. Había decidido no decirle nada acerca del cáncer, pero cada vez era más difícil esconderlo. Estaba empezando a sentirme mal, había nauseas todo el tiempo, me dolía la cabeza, no quería probar bocado y él estaba allí incondicionalmente…

Era imposible no sentirme enamorada con él a lado mío. Todo el tiempo me llenaba de atenciones, me reía de mi misma, pues había sido yo quien había prometido cuidarlo y ahora era él quien me cuidaba.

Una noche hace aproximadamente tres semanas habíamos parado a cenar en un pequeño lugar en Lousiana. Él había pedido su tradicional postre de chocolate "Mi abuela siempre me preparaba pastel de chocolate, era delicioso" ese había sido su comentario antes de tomar un pequeño trozo de pastel, del que quedó un poco en la comisura de sus labios

— Edward… tienes — le señalé la comisura de sus labios. Él me miró extrañado, al parecer no me entendía — Sí, tienes pastel en… — y mis manos cobraron vida, tomé la servilleta que estaba a un lado de mi plato, me estiré sobre la mesa y lo limpié. Nunca habíamos estado tan cerca, él miraba mis labios, entreabrió su boca y se pasó la lengua por los labios… ¡Por dios!, era tan tentador tenerlo así. Volví a sentarme en mi lugar.

— Gracias – me dijo visiblemente apenado. Tenía sus mejillas rojas, lucia tan tierno

— No hay porque — le contesté — terminó de comer su pastel en forma silenciosa, solo miraba el plato.

Era algo más que mi compañero de viaje, eso era obvio desde que me había dicho que era más hermosa que el cielo, no podía seguir negándolo, lo quería y como algo más que mi compañero. Él también sentía algo más por mí, pero yo no podía enamorarme ahora, estaba a punto de morir que tipo de persona sería al dejarlo con el corazón roto después de que partiera de este mundo.

Después de cenar esa noche salimos de nuevo a carretera con rumbo a Mississippi. No pasaba la media noche cuando noté que la Luna reflejaba en el río. Él ya estaba dormido, me estacioné al lado de la carretera y baje de la camioneta, caminé unos diez metros por un sendero que conducía al río y senté en la orilla.

"Te quiero Edward, nunca lo dudes. Pero no puedo decírtelo, me voy a morir. Tu deberás seguir tu camino en algún momento y yo no puedo enamorarme" le dije a la luna y lloré. Era raro llorar por un amor, siempre pensé que mi corazón estaba mal porque no sentía ni una gota de aquel sentimiento, ni siquiera por mí misma. Ahora, justo en el momento menos oportuno, llegaba él a mover mi mundo de una manera de la que nunca imaginé.

Con sus ojos del color esmeralda, su aura infantil Edward había agitado algo en mí que pensé que no existía en mi mundo.

Lloraba de una manera inconsolable culpaba a las divinidades por no haberlo puesto en mi camino antes. Me culpé a mí misma por acceder a llevarlo conmigo; si yo no lo hubiera hecho mi corazón no estaría inundado en un sentimiento que nunca había sentido en mis veinticinco años de vida, porque era más grande que el amor que les tenía a mis padres muertos, porque me llenaba de una manera diferente. Escuché su voz que me llamaba de una manera desesperada

— ¡Isabella, ¿Dónde estás? ¡contéstame! — noté como su voz se quebraba en ese instante… me levanté de donde estaba y corrí hacia donde salían sus gritos

Lo encontré sentado abrazando sus piernas, lloraba desconsolado temblaba de miedo y me seguía llamando — ¡Edward! — le grité. Se levantó como resorte y corrió hacía a mí, lo abracé — tranquilo cariño estoy aquí, no pasa nada — lo arrullaba entre mis brazos.

— Pensé que me habías dejado, me asusté mucho — me miro con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y miedo.

— Tomé su cara entre mis manos — nunca te dejaré, escuchaste nunca lo haré — de nuevo se lanzó a mis brazos. Así estuvimos un rato hasta que paro de llorar.

— ¿Ya estas más tranquilo?

— Sí — y atrapó su labio entre sus dientes.

— Mira lo que encontré — lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé por el sendero que me llevaba el río, nos sentamos y me abrazó como aquella tarde en el mar. Y por primera vez en esos meses olvide que iba morir, me sentí la mujer más feliz entre sus brazos_, You__ are __the __best __thing __that's __ever __been __mine _1

**EPOV**

Desperté cuando sentí que no avanzábamos y me asusté cuando no la vi en el asiento de adelante ¿Dónde estaba?, me bajé de la camioneta y salí a buscarla. No estaba cerca, le grité hasta quedarme sin voz y me tiré al suelo cuando a llorar como idiota, porque eso era un maldito imbécil por enamorarme de alguien a quién no le importaba como me importaba a mí. Lloré porque siempre lo que me importaba y lo que se volvía parte de mi vida se iba, primero mi abuela y ahora ella.

La escuché que me gritaba y el alma me volvió al cuerpo "Nunca te voy a dejar, me escuchaste" yo tampoco lo haría estaría siempre con ella. Me llevó frente al lago pasé mi brazo alrededor de ella y se acurrucó entre mis brazos. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió la médula, por fin de muchas noches había logrado descifrar ese sentimiento que me invadió desde que la vi por primera vez, era diferente a lo que sentía por mi abuela, era un amor distinto de hombre, no de niño tonto. La quería para siempre junto a mi abrazándome de la manera en la que lo hacía y me aventuré a besar una de sus cienes que brillaba la luz de la luna, porque era la mejor cosa que alguna vez había sido mía…

Estuvimos un rato sin decirnos nada, hasta que la escuché sollozar. Me preocupé, seguro lloraba por mi culpa. "Tonto Edward, seguro se siente culpable por haberte dejado solo". Aflojé mi abrazo por un momento, ella se incorporó y enterró su cara en sus rodillas, sus sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto desconsolado…

— ¿Qué tienes Bella?

— Nada… — y miró la luna.

— Nunca "nada" te hace llorar… — lo que le iba a decir se atoró en mi garganta — amor —conseguí decirle.

Me miró — ¡Oh Edward! Esto no debe estar pasando, no puede pasar esto — la abracé de nuevo hasta que se calmó su llanto

— Te debo una historia, pero no sé por dónde comenzar

— Tenemos tiempo…

— Está bien — hizo una pausa y comenzó a hacer figuritas en la tierra con una ramita que había encontrado. Permaneció en silencio por un rato más – mis padres murieron… primero mi madre y una semana después mi padre...

Y me contó su historia, estaba sola igual que yo, ¿Cómo era posible que un ángel como ella hubiera crecido solo? Me prometí cuidarla por toda la eternidad si eso era posible, nunca más estaría sola.

**BPOV**

Todo en él era indicio de una infancia rota…

En incontables ocasiones había tenido que limpiar el chocolate que quedaba en sus labios después de comer el pastel de chocolate que siempre pedía como postre o tenía que arrullarlo cuando alguna pesadilla osaba con perturbar su sueño, también lo había escuchado cantar en voz bajita el tema de Bob Esponja.

No se había vuelto a repetir lo que pasó la noche del lago, hacía una semana de eso. Sólo lo había pillado mirándome los labios mientras conversábamos, cuando pasaba miraba hacia otro lado y comenzaba a jugar con sus manitas…

Hacía unos días habíamos tenido que parar en hotel de paso cuando viajábamos hacía Alabama, estaba demasiado cansada para seguir manejando, así que no tuve otra opción más que parar a descansar. Él se había quedado dormido. Avanzamos por una hora más y vi un anuncio luminoso con letras de color naranja y café se leía "Hotel Terranova". Me estacione, baje del auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto y comencé a sacudirlo…

— ¡Edward, Edward! — lo llamé, él se limitó a removerse en el asiento — ¡Edward!

— Déjame dormir – me reí, nunca me hablaba así.

— Tienes que despertar. Paramos en un hotel, necesito descansar — de nuevo se removió en el asiento, pero está vez despertó.

— ¿Te sientes mal?

— No solo estoy cansada. Vamos — le dije. Bajó de coche y caminamos a la entrada del hotel.

— ¡¿Buenas noches? – me anuncie. Salió de detrás del mostrador del lobby un hombre bajito, regordete, con un bigote tupido y con señales de sueño en su cara.

— Buenas noches señorita – bostezó.

— Buenas noches señor, quisiera una habitación doble por favor.

Volteó al estante donde colgaban las llaves de las habitaciones — disculpe señorita, pero todas nuestras habitaciones dobles están ocupadas – sentí como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima

— ¿Está seguro? – le dije.

— Completamente, pero siendo pareja no les importará compartir la cama, ¿cierto? – me dijo de una manera jocosa.

— No, creo — le dije bajito.

— Pues firme aquí — me extendió la bitácora y las llaves de la habitación — que pasen buena noche – me dijo cuándo le entregué la pluma con la que firmé.

Subimos a la habitación, los dos estábamos visiblemente nerviosos

— Tendremos que compartir la cama Edward — le dije tragando pesado.

— No importa — me dijo mirándose los pies — pero… si quieres puedo dormir en el sillón — me dijo visiblemente incómodo.

— No te preocupes, está bien — le dije intentando sonreír — podemos poner una línea de almohadas a la mitad de la cama para evitar tocarnos — repuse intentando aligerar el ambiente.

— Si eso es lo que quieres — me dijo sin separar su mirada de sus pies.

— Edward, estoy jugando — le dije arrodillándome frente a él — no me importa compartir la cama contigo — en ese instante su mirada brilló.

— Iré a ponerle la pijama — palmeé su rodilla y me levanté.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, por primera vez dormiría con un hombre.

Cuando salí del baño lo había vencido el sueño de nuevo y él dormido era lo más tierno que había visto en mi vida. Estaba ovillado en un lugarcito de la cama, abrazaba la almohada como si fuera un osito de peluche, su cabello caía rebelde sobre la almohada y uno que otro rizo adornada su frente "Duerme pequeño ángel, duerme" le susurré.

Me senté en la cama, desde hace varios días sopesaba la posibilidad de decirle a Edward lo del cáncer, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Tenía un discurso memorizado, pero cada vez que intentaba abrir mi boca para decirle las palabras quedaban atoradas en mi garganta.

Me partió el alma el día que lo encontré llorando, era obvio que no teníamos planeado seguir el mismo camino, él quería seguir a mi lado, pero yo tenía que dejarlo no podía aferrarme a nada en esta vida, ya no podía hacerlo. Me odiaba por haber aceptado llevarlo conmigo cuando lo encontré en carretera, cuando pidió seguir viajando conmigo "Lo debía haber dejado en California" dije al viento todo sería más fácil.

No podía seguir mintiendo, llegaría un punto en el camino en el que tendríamos que separarnos aunque me pesara, porque no había caminado nada la decisión que había tomado al principio, cuando sintiera el final cerca buscaría un lugar decente para morir…

**EPOV**

Hoy se cumplen dos meses después de que le había confesado mi amor sin decirle una palabra. Esa noche había logrado comprender que era ese sentimiento que mi oprimía el corazón desde que la vi por primera vez, era amor. Ahora sabía que no me podía no podía alejarme de ella…

Paramos en Florida y por primera vez en nuestro viaje le pedí que me dejara solo, tenía un plan no sabía si resultaría pero quería intentarlo. Al principio me costó un poco convencerla, pero al final cedió.

— Bella, quisiera pedirte un favor.

— Dime Edward – me miró extrañada.

— ¿Podría dar una vuelta por la isla?

— Sí, no hay problema, ¡Vamos! — me tomó de la mano y mis pies se pegaron al suelo – ¡Vamos! – repitió.

— No, es que quisiera ir solo — me soltó al instante.

— ¡Ah!, ¿estás seguro?

— Si, puedo hacerlo. Estaré bien — ahora yo la tomé de las manos para infundirle confianza. Ella las miró entrelazadas y suspiró.

— ¿Enserio quieres ir solo?

— Isabella, no soy un bebé, puedo cuidarme solo…

— Lo sé – me dijo mirando sus pies y jugando con nuestras manos que seguían juntas — nos vemos aquí a las siete, ¿está bien?

— Seré puntual, no te preocupes.

No quería soltar su mano, pero debía hacer esto solo, quería hacerlo.

**BPOV**

Me había pedido caminar solo por la Isla ¿qué le ocurría? Primero lloraba porque lo había dejado solo y ahora quería caminar por la isla sin mi compañía ¿en qué momento creciste?, me reí, tal vez así se sentían las madres cuando sus hijos volaban del nido ¡Basta Isabella!, paré mi chiste personal "si se va será más fácil, no tendrás que lidiar con nada, solo él seguirá su camino y tu podrás encontrar el camino de la muerte sola" de nuevo mis pensamientos… Si será más fácil si él se va.

**EPOV**

Me perdí entre la gente y como de milagro encontré a un señor de edad avanzada intentado bajar unas cajas de su camioneta…

— Disculpe ¿Puedo ayudarle?

— Si muchacho, no sabes la falta que me hace que alguien me eche una mano — me tomó del hombro y puso una mano en su cintura — ya no puedo hijo mío soy muy viejo. Le sonreí y comencé a bajar la cajas una por una y las llevaba al final de una bodega como me indicaba Bob

— ¡Listo! — le dije cuando puse la última caja en su lugar.

Me extendió un billete de cien dólares, mi primer billete de cien dólares –Gracias muchacho ¿enserio no te gustaría quedarte?

— No puedo Bob, tengo que seguir un viaje, solo estoy aquí de paso.

— Es una lástima hijo, serias una gran ayuda para este viejo que ya está cansado.

— Lo siento enserio, me gustaría quedarme pero no puedo — le extendí mi mano en señal de despedida – gracias le susurré.

**BPOV**

No me moví ni un centímetro de donde me dejo en la mañana, tenía miedo de que se perdiera, o que le pasará algo… no me lo perdonaría si eso sucediera. Eran más de las siete y Edward no aparecía, había decidido que si eran las ocho treinta y Edward no llegaba me iría con todo el dolor que me causaba, pero lo dejaría.

El reloj marcaba las siete treinta, empezaba a ponerme nerviosa. Miraba hacía todos lados para ver si aparecía, pero no lo hacía. Las calles se empezaban a quedar sin gente, mire mi reloj las ocho en punto y él ni sus luces. Me dolía el corazón, ocho cuarenta y cinco, una parte de mi quería que volviera… escuché su voz.

— ¡Isabella, espera!, me giré mis ojos casi salían de sus órbitas. Se había cambiado llevaba una camisa gris, los jeans que lo habían acompañado todo el viaje. Llevaba un girasol en la mano y bolsas en la otra…

— ¿Por qué te vas? – me miró asustado.

— Pensé que no volverías – me sonrojé.

— Nunca te dejaré sola, mira lo que te traje — me extendió el girasol y una bolsa de regalo.

— De donde sacaste esto Edward.

— Trabajé — miró sus zapatos.

— ¡¿Qué?

— Si trabajé toda la tarde para poder comprarte esto.

— No debiste, es tu dinero…

— No me digas nada, sí. Tú me has dado más, anda tómalo es tuyo — tomé la bolsa y el girasol — ábrelo — abrí la bolsa de regalo era una blusa color azul.

— Gracias Edward, pero no era necesario.

— Es necesario Bella, es una forma de agradecerte todo lo que me has dado — sentí como los colores se me subieron a la cara.

— Anda ve a cambiarte y vamos a la playa a cenar.

Entré a la camioneta y empecé a ponerme la blusa nueva, no tenía mangas y el escote era un poco provocativo en comparación de lo que solía usar. No pude bajar enseguida, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Nunca antes alguien había hecho algo así por mí y yo seguía sin decirle sobre el cáncer… me sentía una basura.

**EPOV**

Cuando bajo de la camioneta sentí que la mandíbula se me fue al piso, quise disimular pero era imposible, la blusa le quedaba espectacular

— Quieres cerrar la boca, puede entrarte un insecto — me dijo en forma de broma.

— Es que luces divina.

— Basta Edward, soy todo menos bonita.

— ¿Quién te ha mentido Isabella?, porque no puedes verte cómo eres en realidad.

— La vida Edward, ella me ha enseñado que no soy bonita.

— Nunca en la vida vuelvas a decir eso ¿quieres? Eres bonita a tu manera y a mí me gusta — sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa — La comida se enfría señorita…

Subimos a la camioneta y condujo a la playa. Bajamos de la camioneta y saqué de las bolsas restantes dos cajitas de comida china, un mantel de picnic, un par de velas, dos copas y una botella de vino tinto.

— ¿Me puedes decir que hiciste para ganar el dinero para comprar todo esto? — me preguntó.

— Estuve cargando cajas toda la tarde – mire al piso apenado.

— ¡Edward!...— la interrumpí.

— No digas nada más, anda come — le extendí una cajita de comida, abrí la botella de vino torpemente y le serví una copa.

— Nunca he bebido vino.

— Yo tampoco, pero esta noche no merecía jugo de manzana — se rio.

Comimos en silencio por unos minutos…

— ¿Por qué te ibas? — logré romper el silencio.

— Ya te dije, pensé que no volverías

— ¿Y qué te hizo pensar eso? — se quedó callada como pensando su respuesta.

— Desde que nos encontramos te he cuidado siempre, lloraste cuando pensaste que te habías quedado solo. No había otra respuesta, querías seguir solo…

— No te puedo dejar sola, eres parte de mi

— Por favor Edward, dejemos eso de lado, ¿sí?

— No Isabella ya no puedo con esto. Me gustas desde que emprendimos este viaje siento algo por ti y la noche de río me di cuenta de lo que era, es amor Bella, amor y uno muy grande – las palabras salían solas de mi boca – Sé que no sé nada de la vida, viví siete años encerrado, pero nunca me había sentido más seguro en mi vida, ahora sé lo que quiero, eres tú, te quiero a mi lado por toda la vida – las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos…

— No sé qué decirte Edward…

Un escozor que me picaba los labios, varias veces me alejé de ella asustándola, me bajaba sus enormes ojos color de chocolate fundido y se mordía sus labios nerviosa, la besé sin pensarlo. Fue como si suelo desapareciera bajo mis pies, me sentí mareado, sus besos sabían a sandía. Cuando nos separamos la miré, tenía sus mejillas color melocotón y escuché las palabras más lindas que nadie me había dicho, un te quiero salió de sus labios, la felicidad me inundaba, me sentía poderoso, con esas palabras podría voltear el mundo de cabeza si ella me lo pidiera. Tomé su mentón entre mis manos, e hice que mis ojos fueran la ventana al mundo de emociones en el que ella me hundía y le dije yo también te quiero…

Al pasar de las horas estábamos brutos por el vino que corrió como los recuerdos y las lágrimas entre los dos. No lo pensé y la besé de nuevo, ella aceptó mis labios gustosa. Mis manos un tanto torpes empezaron a dibujar círculos en su espalda, ella pasó sus brazos por mis hombros, tomé su cara entre mis manos. No sé cómo pasó, pero estábamos acostados sobre la arena, yo sobre ella. Mis manos traviesas fueron a sus piernas y ella gimió en mis labios, después su blusa ya estaba tirada en algún lugar de la playa junto con mi camisa, la ropa nos fue estorbando con el paso del tiempo, primero sus jeans, luego los míos, su brassier, mi bóxer, su ropa interior. La miré a los ojos pidiendo permiso, ella mordió su labio

— Ten cuidado — me dijo.

— Lo haré — le respondí.

Y nos fundimos en un solo cuerpo. En ese instante solo éramos ella y yo tocándonos, amándonos entregándonos, llegando a un punto donde nuestro cerebro ya no tenía ni un atisbo de conciencia…

**BPOV**

Cuándo me desperté aún seguíamos tirados en la arena, él había tenido la delicadeza de taparnos con la manta que había en el coche, seguía desnuda, me dolía terriblemente el cuerpo y la cabeza ¿Qué había hecho?, era una tonta, sabía que no podía dejar que ni siquiera me besará, pero la había permitido y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Me solté de su abrazo intentando no despertarlo, comencé a vestirme, la ropa estaba regada alrededor de nosotros, mi brassier, mis bragas, los jeans, y cuando estaba a punto de ponerme la blusa sentí un beso en mi hombro

— Buenos días bonita — me tragué mis lágrimas.

— Hola — me limité a contestar.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— Bien

— No estás bien ¿Qué pasa Isabella?

— Pasa que tú y yo no debimos haber hecho el amor Edward eso pasa — y no pude contener más mis lágrimas.

— Pero…

— Nada Edward. Sabes, creo que tú y yo debemos seguir separados.

— ¿Qué? — sus ojitos de llenaron de lágrimas.

— Si Edward a partir de aquí voy sola, no puedo seguir contigo — me levanté sacudiendo la arena.

— Espera — sentí su mano tomar mi muñeca — es por el dinero ¿cierto? Puedo ayudarte con los gastos…

— No Edward no es eso, es solo que yo debo continuar mi camino, no puedo permitirme sentir algo por ti, no ahora.

— Pero dijiste que me querías.

— Y lo hago Edward, pero no debo, no puedo, necesito seguir sola — le di la espalda y me dirigí a la camioneta, en una pequeña maleta empaqué lo poco que le había comprado durante el viaje. Él ya estaba vestido atrás de mí.

— No Bella, no me dejes por favor…

— No lo hagas más difícil Edward — le entregué la bolsa y saqué unos dólares de la guantera — toma.

— No quiero tu dinero, te quiero a ti.

— Adiós Edward fue un placer — me subí a la camioneta y arranqué. Lo vi por el retrovisor cuando cayó de rodillas y enterró la cara en sus manos — Te amo Edward Cullen — le dije al aire…

**EPOV**

Me había dejado… escuché mi corazón crujir cuando me dijo que se iba. La camioneta ya había desaparecido de mi vista. Las horas pasaron y yo seguía en la misma posición de la mañana, me dolían las rodillas, ya había oscurecido.

Como todo en mi vida ella se había ido, me sentía totalmente estúpido por haber hecho lo de anoche, si tan solo hubiera guardado mi valentía en el bolsillo, seguiría en el viaje con ella.

**BPOV**

Salí de Florida sin un rumbo fijo, mis lágrimas no paraban de correr, la imagen de él tirado en la arena estaba clavada en mi mente, y sus caricias grabadas en mi cuerpo. Estaba en mis manos detenerlo y no lo hice. Sentí las ganas de volver a Forks, nunca debía de haber salido de allí, empecé mi camino de regreso.

Lo que había viajado con él en cuatro meses lo hice yo sola en tres semanas, manejé casi sin parar a comer o dormir. Ahora estaba en casa, saqué la llave que estaba al fondo de mi bolso y abrí la puerta. Olía a encierro y humedad, entré todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, dejé el bolso en la entrada y me senté en el sillón una nube de polvo me atacó y empecé a toser. Me acosté en el sillón y me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté mire el reloj ocho cuarenta y cinco de la mañana del dieciocho de junio del 2012. Habían pasado dos meses desde que estaba en casa. A estas alturas la enfermedad le había ganado terreno a mi cuerpo. A la semana de que volví de Florida fui a ver a la doctora Jessica.

— ¡Isabella, pensé que te habías ido!

— Lo hice doctora, pero este pueblo me reclamó de regreso.

— Ya veo, ¿cómo va todo?

— No lo sé doctora por eso vine, quiero saber cómo va todo.

— Habrá que hacerte análisis una vez más.

— Está bien — redactó una receta como meses atrás y me la entregó.

Yo hice los análisis de inmediato y los resultados fueron aterradores, el cáncer se había extendido ya por todo mi cuerpo, ya no había nada que hacer. La doctora insistió en recetarme medicamentos para retrasar la muerte, ¿pero de que servía ya? El final estaba cada vez más cerca…

**EPOV**

Estuve tirado toda la tarde mirando el lugar por donde su camioneta se había ido, que iluso había sido al pensar que ella y yo podíamos llegar a tener algo. Lloré muchísimo más de lo que había llorado en toda mi vida, me sentía vacío se había llevado la mitad de mi cuando se fue. No sé qué hora era cuando me levanté y caminé hacía la bodega de Bob, tal vez podría quedarme con él por esta noche.

Toqué la puerta insistentemente hasta Bob salió.

— ¿Qué manera de tocar, acaso quieres tumbar mi puerta? — me dijo cuando salió, me miro — ¡Muchacho! ¿Qué paso contigo?

— Me dejó Bob, se fue

— Una chica verdad amigo — me limité a mirarlo — anda pasa.

Abrió completamente la puerta para dejarme pasar, era un lugar pequeño alumbrado por solo un par de velas, tenía un sillón en medio una mesa con una sola silla a la derecha y una cama a la izquierda, el hombre vivía solo.

— Siéntate hijo, ¿qué ha pasado?

— Solo se fue, sin ninguna explicación, solo dijo que no debía quererme y se fue — me solté a llorar, no sé por cuanto lo hice, pero allí estuvo Bob escuchándome llorar todo el tiempo.

Cuando logré calmarme le conté nuestra historia, el viaje en carretera, la manera en la que me cuidaba, lo que pasó ayer…

— Pensaba que ella y yo podíamos iniciar algo más, la quería en mi vida Bob, era justo que después de tanto sufrimiento nosotros tuviéramos esa recompensa. Además me dijo que nunca me dejaría...— no terminé la frase porque volví a romper en llanto.

— Tranquilízate muchacho, te entiendo más de lo que te imaginas – lo miré extrañado — mi esposa me abandonó hace veinte años y la extraño como si se hubiera ido ayer. No puedo decirte que ya pasará, porque no es así, es un dolor que dura toda la vida, pero tenemos que aprender a vivir con él.

— ¿Aún está en pie la propuesta de trabajo?

— Por supuesto y ahora más que nunca. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, me hace falta compañía — me sonrío.

Hace tres meses que vivo con Bob, lo ayudo con la bodega y a atender la tienda, estoy bien aunque aún me duele demasiado Isabella, la sueño cada noche, aún siento sus manos en mi espalda y sus labios en los míos.

Bob me enseñó a manejar, así que ahora llevaba los pedidos que hacían a la tienda a domicilio, esto había hecho que las ventas subieran demasiado y por lo tanto Bob me pagaba más de cien dólares, dinero que ahorraba casi en su totalidad, pues colaboraba con Bob en la manutención del pequeño cuarto donde vivíamos.

Una tarde tuve que entregar un pedido entre avenida Miami y el cementerio de Miami. Una adolescente de no más de dieciocho años me abrió la puerta.

— Traigo el pedido de la tienda de Bob, con veinticinco dólares — le extendí la bolsa que contenía el pedido.

— Ah, sí espera un segundo — traía en sus manos un folleto de la Universidad George Washington y sentí como una idea ilumino mi cerebro "viví toda mi vida en Forks Washington hasta que decidí salir de viaje"…

— Toma gracias — me dio el dinero y subí a la camioneta de Bob — ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, vivía en Forks — encendí la camioneta y regrese con Bob.

— Estás seguro muchacho, puedes llevarte una desilusión…

— Lo sé Bob, pero no puedo quedar aquí lamentándome, tengo que por lo menos tener una explicación lógica al respecto

— No te haré entrar en razón ¿cierto?

— Me voy Bob, gracias por todo, empacaré mis cosas me voy mañana temprano — me levanté del pequeño sillón donde estábamos sentados.

Saqué mi maleta de debajo de la cama que me había comprado Bob y del fondo saqué todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado, seiscientos dólares, no sabía bien hasta donde llegaría con tan poco, pero así tuviera que caminar o viajar de aventón llegaría a Bella, mi Bella.

Salí alrededor de las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, llegué a la central de autobuses y compré un boleto hasta Texas, costó cien dólares así que tal vez con todo el dinero podría llegar a Washington, viajamos por diez horas seguidas, me reía de mí mismo pues esa distancia la había recorrido con ella en meses. Cuando llegué a Texas compré un boleto que me llevaría a California, aún tenía dinero para llegar a Forks. Me senté en la salita de espera mientras salía en bus, no había dormido casi nada, está ansioso por volver a verla, pensaba en todos los posibles escenarios… si me aceptaba de vuela, si no lo hacía, si no estaba en Forks, me aterraban todas esas ideas, pero por alguna razón siempre que estaba seguro de volver a Florida, algo me decía que tenía que llegar a Forks. Dormité mientras estaba sentado en la salita, cuando sentí que me quitaron mi maleta que estaba en el asiento junto a mí.

— ¡Qué te pasa, devuélveme mi maleta! — le gritaba mientras corría tras él. Pero mis piernas no fueron lo suficientemente ágiles para alcanzarlo, escapó. Me tiré de rodillas al piso ¿Qué iba a hacer? En la maleta estaba mi dinero y los boletos.

Entré de nuevo a la estación, no había ni un policía cerca ¿Dónde están cuando uno más los necesita?, no me daría por vencido, fui con la señorita de la compañía que me había vendido los boletos

— ¡Hola!, me acaban de asaltar, me quitaron mi maleta y estaban adentro los boletos, no habría la posibilidad de que tú dieras la orden de que me dejen subir al autobús sin los boletos

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo te asaltaron?

— No lo sé hace diez o quince minutos.

— Me da pena, pero no puedo hacer nada por ti.

— ¡Pero si tú me vendiste los boletos!, no te estoy mintiendo.

— Lo sé, pero es imposible no puedo hacer nada.

— ¡Por favor!, necesito llegar a Forks allí está el amor de mi vida.

— ¿Vas hasta Forks a buscarla?

— Si necesito estar con ella — me miró con ojos de enamorada e imprimió otro boleto.

— Me gustaría que hicieran algo así por mí, que afortunada es ella — me entregó el boleto.

— ¡Gracias, eres la mejor! — anunciaron que el autobús saldría en cinco minutos.

— Anda Forks te espera…

Llegué hasta California y desde allí había caminado kilómetros enteros para estar a su lado.

Desde el día que se fue la respiraba a cada instante, la sentía en cada momento, la brisa que golpeaba mi cara mientras caminaba tenía su olor. Ella corría por todo mi torrente sanguíneo hasta llegar a mi corazón que ahora solo latía por ella.

Porque no me rendiría, ella me mantenía atado a este mundo. Cada vez que me sentía desfallecer por el calor del desierto o por el frío de las noches recordaba su mano sobre la mía y me levantaba aunque no pudiera dar un paso más y seguía a mi camino para volver a ella…

_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_2

Caminé toda la noche, estaba a punto de rendirme, mis pies tenían ampollas, tenía sed y hambre, no había dormido, me tiré a un lado de la carretera, no podía más. Sentí un coche pasar por la carretera y detenerse junto a mi cuerpo…

— ¿Estás bien? — me dijo la voz de una joven.

— No, tengo sed — se fue de mi lado y regreso con una botella con agua.

— Gracias — le dije y la bebí desesperadamente.

— ¿A dónde vas, puedo llevarte?

— Necesito llegar a Forks, no sé cuánto falta.

— Voy para allá — me levantó con mucho esfuerzo y me subió a su carro. Me recordó a ella "¿qué te pasa idiota?" tenía su vocecita metida en mi cabeza, sonreí.

— ¿Por qué vas a Forks?

— Voy a buscar al amor de mi vida – ella suspiró.

— ¡Qué lindo!, ¿de dónde vienes?

— Desde California.

— ¡Caminando desde allá! - moví mi cabeza asintiendo.

Mis ojos se iluminaron cuando vi el letrero de "Bienvenidos a Forks", por fin estaba allí. Ella me dejó en el supermercado y yo llevaba horas preguntando por ella, nadie sabía quién era hasta que di con una amable mujer que me dijo donde vivía. Era una casita pintada del blanco al final de la calle, el bosque se alzaba majestuoso detrás de ella. Mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho por lo fuerte que latía.

Me paré en el porche de la casa, muchas veces intente tocar, pero mi mano se detenía a la mitad del camino, era tan cobarde, solo tenía que tocar la puerta…

**BPOV**

La enfermedad me había consumido por completo, era un hueso andante, me dolía todo el maldito cuerpo, era la viva imagen de mi madre antes de morir. Las ojeras pintadas debajo de mis ojos, mi piel trasparente, mis manos y piernas huesudas, solo esperaba el momento en que dejara de respirar.

Ya no salía de mi casa, había comprado todo lo necesario meses atrás para no tener que salir, no quería ser la burla de la gente. Jessica era la única que venía a verme de vez en cuando para monitorear mi salud, se había convertido en mi amiga, ¿quién lo diría?

Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina leyendo cuando escuché la puerta, no esperaba a Jessica, pensé en no abrir, pero tocaron por segunda vez "¡Bella, ábreme!", escuché su voz "¡qué demonios!", se tenía que haber quedado en Florida, de nuevo la puerta y su voz. Me levanté de la silla donde estaba sentaba "¡por favor, te necesito conmigo! Y escuché como calló de rodillas, miré por la ventana y estaba hecho bolita en el porche, lloraba. Me partió el alma verlo así, no lo merecía. Abrí la puerta…

— ¡Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Bella, mi amor, pe… — sus palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando me vio, era un monstruo.

— ¿Qué tienes amor? – se acercó y dibujó mis ojeras justo como yo lo hice con mi madre.

— Pasa, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

**EPOV**

Que tonto había sido al creer que estaría aquí, tal vez había seguido su viaje…

Sentí que abrieron la puerta y la miré, no había nada de la Isabella que yo había dejado meses atrás, su cabello estaba opaco, sus ojos sin luz, estaba extremadamente delgada…

— Pasa, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Entré a su casa, era pequeña y se sentía un calor de hogar que nunca en la vida había sentido, pasamos a la sala y la mesita estaba atiborrada de frascos de medicina

— Siéntate — me dijo — ¿Por qué viniste hasta acá?

— No es obvio, Bella, vine por ti, porque te amo…

— ¡Calla Edward!, no digas más – y varias lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

— ¿Qué tienes Bella, porque hay tanta medicina?

— Estoy enferma Edward, tengo cáncer. Por eso te dejé en Florida, mereces tener una vida y yo no podía dártela.

— Mi vida está contigo Bella…

— No Edward, tu vida está allá afuera con alguien más.

— No…

— ¡Voy a morir Edward, que parte de eso no entiendes! — me grito y dejó sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas – yo también te amo, pero no puedo hacerlo ya no hay más esperanza para mí, por eso te dejé en Florida, porque después de lo que pasó lo que sentía por ti se había hecho más fuerte, no podía darme el lujo de enamorarme cuando no sabía cuánto tiempo más me quedaba de vida.

No le dije nada, solo la abracé y la dejé que llorara todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, extrañaba tanto tenerla en mis brazos. Sentí que su cabecita de movía de mi pecho y me miró con sus ojos chocolate ahora rojos por las lágrimas. La besé, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia sus besos, al principio se rehusó, pero poco a poco fue cediendo. Cuando necesitamos respirar nos separamos pegué su frente a la mía "Nunca te dejare solo, recuerdas", le dije y me abrazo, estuvimos así por un rato más.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — me dijo.

— Es una larga historia — miré mis zapatos

— Puedes contármela.

— Trabajé unos meses para Bob… — y relaté mi aventura.

— Pasaste por todo eso para llegar aquí — se lanzó a mis brazos — no lo puedo creer…

— Si hermosa, pero ahora es tu turno ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del cáncer?

— Edward no podía apenas si nos conocíamos, que querías que te dijera: Hola me llamo Isabella Swan y me voy a morir.

— Pero yo te conté mi historia

— Y tú sabes la mía pero es diferente Edward. El plan era llevarte lejos para empezar una nueva vida lejos de los monstruos de tus padres. Lo que menos quería era esto, sentirme de la manera en la que me siento, necesitarte como te necesito.

— ¿Me necesitas? — me dijo bajito.

— ¡Si Edward te necesito y te quiero más de lo que debería quererte!

— Déjame quedarme contigo, ¿Si? No tengo a nadie más que a ti.

— Pero voy a morir Edward.

— No importa. Tú y yo al fin del mundo ¿recuerdas?

Soltó una carcajada — ¡Edward estaba ebria!

— Dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad — me reí.

**BPOV**

Sabía que era demasiado egoísta al permitirle quedarse conmigo pero él era lo más parecido al amor que había tenido en mi vida. Me dolía en el alma tener que dejarlo, no podía vivir sin él. No lograba entender la manera en la que se había metido en mi corazón.

Edward se había convertido en la luz que iluminaba mi camino a la muerte. Hoy hace tres semanas que estaba conmigo. Era un ángel enviado por mis padres desde donde se encontraban. Y no quería dejarlo, si tan solo hubiera llegado a mi vida cuando me diagnosticaron el cáncer y había una solución para el problema. Ahora ya no había nada que hacer solo esperar a que no despertara.

Estábamos sentados en sillón, él acariciaba mi cabello y estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, pero una pregunta salió de mi boca.

— ¿Por qué no llegaste antes?

— ¿Qué? — me miró confundido.

— Si, ¿Porque no llegaste antes a mí?

— No lo sé. Solo sé que dios te puso en mi camino ese día, para estar juntos por toda la vida.

— Edward, sabes de antemano que no podremos estar juntos toda la vida — las lágrimas empezaban a correr por mi rostro.

— ¿Quién dice eso? Siempre voy a estar contigo, cuidándote, mimándote, queriéndote, besándote, siempre lo escuchaste Isabella Swan siempre.

Para ese momento de la conversación yo estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Me aferré a su cuerpo, lo amaba con todo el corazón. Odiaba a la vida por no haberlo puesto antes en mi camino.

— No llores hermosura — continuo – te pones fea cuando lo haces. No has pensado que teníamos que pasar por todo lo que hicimos para poder tener un momento feliz al final del camino.

— ¿Pero porque hasta ahora Edward? No me cabe en la cabeza porque hasta ahora que estoy a punto de morir.

— Shh… calla, no vas a morir solo dormirás Bella Durmiente hasta que llegue tu príncipe a despertarte con un beso lleno de amor.

— Te amo Edward y no sabes lo que duele tener que dejarte — no lo pensé solo se lo dije. Me arrepentí por un momento al ver que ni siquiera se inmuto con mis palabras.

— Yo también Isabella, pero recuerdas juntos para siempre. Así va a ser princesa nunca lo dudes, siempre estaré contigo.

Me quedé dormida en su regazo, un sueño pacífico, sin miedos, sin penas, sin dolor ni malos recuerdos. Cuando desperté estaba en un jardín lleno de flores de todos colores, me asusté cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en mi casa de Forks, pero comprendí lo que había pasado cuando vi a mis padres acercarse, había muerto ya.

**EPOV**

Nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. Cuando desperté miré el reloj diez treinta y cinco de la mañana en punto. Intente mover a Bella para poder levantarme pero su cuerpo estaba extrañamente pesado. "Creo que has comido demasiado" le dije a sabiendas que no podía escucharme. Mis dedos rozaron una de sus piernas y estaba fría "Tienes frío Bella Durmiente" le dije. Logré levantarme y la cargué para llevarla a la habitación. La recosté sobre la cama, una voz me susurro al oído "Esta muerta Edward, que no la vez, no se mueve, no respira, no responde cuando la tocas" Me asusté, acerqué mi cabeza a su pecho intentado escuchar su corazón, nada ya no había un solo latido en él.

Respiré fuerte "Juntos para siempre Bella Durmiente"….

Sin duda la extraña aparición de Edward había hecho que el estado de salud de Isabella mejorara, pero aun así ya no había mucho por hacer, su cuerpo estaba invadido por el cáncer. Él la cuidaba demasiado, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. Pero, me preocupaba bastante, estaba tan enamorado de ella que no sabía qué pasaría con él el día que Bella muriera.

Los medicamentos de Bella se estaban terminando. Edward me había llamado por teléfono para avisarme

— Doctora Stanley, habla Edward

— ¡Hola Edward! ¡Bella está bien, ¿verdad?

— Si doctora no se preocupe, solo la llamaba para decirle que su medicina está a punto de acabarse.

— Si Edward, gracias por avisar. Mañana temprano la llevo a su casa.

— Gracias doctora, la veo mañana descanse.

Pensé en llevar los medicamentos antes de llegar al consultorio….

— ¡Bella, Edward, donde están! – ninguno de los dos me contestaban — ¿a dónde se habrán metido estos muchachos? — dije en un susurro.

Busqué en la sala, en la cocina incluso salí al jardín a buscarlos, tal vez la había llevado a pasear al bosque, los volví a llamar pero de nuevo la respuesta fue nula. De pronto algo que dijo que revisara en las recámaras. Subí las escaleras y la puerta de la recámara de Bella estaba abierta…

— ¡Bella, Bella!, ¿puedo pasar? – nadie contesto, abrí la puerta y los encontré abrazados en la cama.

Estaban muertos, los dos. La escena era enternecedora por la manera en la que estaban abrazados pero la vez escalofriante. Miré la mesita de noche y había una nota con mi nombre

_Dr. Stanley:_

_Isabella murió durante la noche, no sé exactamente a qué hora, cuando me levanté ella ya estaba muerta…_

_Yo solo cumplí mi promesa: Juntos para siempre._

_Edward Cullen_

_29/agosto/2011_

_11:35 am_

1 Taylor Swift Mine

2 I won´t give up Jason Mraz


End file.
